


EL TALLER

by Merey69



Series: The House [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo uso a las poleas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL TALLER

El taller de Will está en la parte trasera de la casa, es la única habitación de la casa en la que Hannibal no ha puesto su sello personal, Will la ha “decorado” a su gusto por completo. Madera sin pulir en el suelo y simple pintura blanca en las paredes, cortinas de algodón, funcionales y tupidas. Estanterías metálicas en todas las paredes con gran capacidad para almacenar, un gran tablero de madera sobre caballetes hace de mesa de trabajo. A Will le gusta arreglar cosas, motores, relojes y cualquier cosa que se encuentre por ahí. Su taller es su espacio, su refugio, mientras trabaja sus pensamientos se ordenan, igual que las piezas del aparato que esté arreglando en ese momento.

Hoy le toca a un viejo reloj de cuco que alguien tiró, sabe que no lo podrá colocar en ningún sitio de la casa, es demasiado feo y vulgar, pero lo arreglará igualmente y ya decidirá que hará con él.

Llaman a la puerta y Hannibal entra en la habitación, Will se extraña de verlo en su taller, sabe que no le gusta el desorden, el caos y el polvo que se acumula en la habitación.

“¿Te has perdido de camino a la cocina?” Pregunta Will.  
“No, solo he pasado a verte. Hoy te has levantado temprano. Sabes que me gusta encontrarte a mi lado cuando despierto” le contesta Hannibal.  
Will se encoge de hombros “No podía dormir y he pensado que trabajar me iría bien”.

Hannibal recorre la habitación, mirando aquí y allá. Su mirada de fija en unas poleas colgadas de unos ganchos en el techo, sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan.

“Sabes, Will, se me ocurre una manera de hacer buen uso de estas poleas”

Will se estremece, a imaginación de Hannibal siempre le sorprende, a veces gratamente, otras no tanto.

“¿Confías en mi, Will? Pregunta Hannibal.

“Sí”

Hannibal se quita la corbata de seda que lleva en su cuello, se acerca a Will y se la coloca cubriéndole los ojos. Ahora Will no ve nada, se queda muy quieto mientras Hannibal lo desnuda. Se le eriza la piel, en parte por el fresco de la habitación y en parte por la expectativa de lo que vendrá.

Hannibal lo coge de la mano, lo conduce justo debajo de las poleas, con movimientos expertos sujeta sus muñecas a cada una de las poleas, acciona el mecanismo y eleva a Will un poco, lo suficiente para que sus brazos queden abiertos y sus pies apenas rocen el suelo.

Will nota el aire que crea Hannibal al dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se impacienta ante la espera, hasta que un golpe cae sobre sus nalgas, se sobresalta por la sorpresa, el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte.  
“Hum¡¡ tendremos que probar otra cosa”. Comenta Hannibal.

Otro golpe cae sobre sus nalgas, esta vez si que duele, Will intenta reconocer con que le ha golpeado, ha de ser algo flexible, un nuevo golpe cae sobre él, y grita.

Hannibal vuelve a golpear repetidas veces, hasta que Will le pide que pare, se lo suplica, “Te duele, amor mío, no te preocupes ahora cuidare de ti” Hannibal empieza a acariciar las nalgas de Will, sus manos se recrean en los morados que le ha causado, Will gime, siente algo cremoso y frío en sus nalgas que le produce una sensación de alivio momentáneo. Ahora Hannibal juega con la entrada de su ano, lo besa, lo lame mientras sigue acariciando sus nalgas. Will tiene una erección, sus gemidos se intensifican, mucho más al notar como Hannibal introduce sus dedos por su ano.

“¿Te gusta, Will? Quiero oír como lo dices.”  
“Si, si, no pares” la voz de Will es casi un susurro.

Hannibal retira sus dedos y Will grita decepcionado, pero nota que algo es empujado hacia dentro de su ano, es algo frió y metálico, tubular y sin cantos, mientras Hannibal empuja el objeto en su interior con una mano, con la otra empieza a acariciar la poya de Will, con movimientos rítmicos, acompasados a la fuerza que ejerce por introducir el objeto en Will.

Will siente que se deshace, la sensación es como de convertirse en agua, las piernas le flojean, pero si intenta doblarlas los brazos le duelen por la posición en la que está. Siente que va a explotar, y grita mas fuerte, Hannibal retira el objeto de ano e introduce su propia poya. Ahora están tan juntos que sus jadeos se acompasan.

Will es incapaz de decir nada mas que el nombre del hombre que lo tiene colgado de unas poleas, el hombre que le ha tapado los ojos, el que le ha golpeado y penetrado con un objeto, el hombre que le susurra al oído que lo ama, mientras lo masturba y lo penetra, “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal …”

Cuando siente la eyaculación de Hannibal en su interior, su semen, caliente que inunda todo su interior, se deja llevar y se corre en la mano de Hannibal, los gemidos, susurros y palabras se van desvaneciendo. Durante unos minutos se quedan juntos, acompasando sus latidos y respiración.

Hannibal libera a Will de las poleas que aprisionan sus muñecas, le han dejado unos surcos rojos en la piel, las besa incontables veces, le quita la corbata que le impide ver, hay dolor en los ojos de Will, los besa también, coge una manta roñosa del taller y envuelve a Will en ella, lo abraza, sin dejar de besarlo y lo conduce fuera de taller.

“Ahora cuidaré tus heridas Will, lo siento, me he dejado llevar” las excusas de Hannibal son sinceras, en realidad no le gusta hacerle daño … pero a veces lleva sus deseos demasiado lejos.

“Sabes, Hannibal, si que has encontrado una manera de hacer un mejor uso de las poleas”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva estancia de la casa. Espero que os guste y no os olvideis de darme Kudos. Gracias¡¡


End file.
